


Al borde de la desesperación

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Despair, Episode Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: Tag al episodio 15x18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Al borde de la desesperación

Fue apenas un segundo, un destello en su memoria, en medio de todo, con Billie golpeando la puerta, su sello perdiendo poder a cada golpe.

Ella podría desaparecer en un momento, o aguantar por horas, días, años. Dean se rendía, de poco a poco, el peso de la certeza de que toda su vida, cada segundo de ella, siempre había estado en manos de Chuck, quitándole casi de raíz todo propósito detrás de ella, la desesperación llenando su voz.

Una oportunidad única de salvar su vida y detener a Billie al mismo tiempo. Y la única opción realmente efectiva de darle a los Winchester una oportunidad para detener a Chuck y salvar al mundo.

\- Hay algo a lo que ella le teme, y lo suficientemente poderoso como para detenerla. – Cas sonrió, la simpleza de toda la situación dejándolo sin excusas. – Cuando Jack estaba por morir, hice un trato para salvarlo, y el precio a pagar era mi vida. Al experimentar un momento de verdadera felicidad, el Vacío vendría y me tomaría, para siempre.

Dean lo miraba, confundido, abrumado. Cas ignoró su pregunta, no podía permitir distraerse de su idea. 

\- Me he preguntado, desde que tomé esa carga y acepté la maldición, cómo sería ese momento de verdadera felicidad y no encontraba la respuesta. – Cas sonrío con melancolía, maravillado por ese extraño y peculiar calorcito que comenzaba a sentir en medio de su pecho y que se volvía lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus pestañas. – Porque lo único que quiero, es algo que sé, no puedo tener.

Era tan obvio ahora, justo en ese momento, cuando todo su mundo estaba amenazado por la estúpida revancha de ese Dios que los había abandonado por tanto tiempo y ahora renegaba de su existencia, que su espíritu pudo entender con claridad lo que realmente significaba su felicidad.

\- Pero creo que lo sé, ahora, que la felicidad no es tenerlo, si no en que sea, en decirlo. 

Dean desesperaba y Cas debía darse prisa. Necesitaba sacar a Dean del pozo de oscuridad, desesperanza, y desesperación en que se había estado ahogando desde que Chuck había reducido su existencia a nada más que un capricho suyo, antes de tener que abandonarlo para siempre. 

Necesitaba que Dean volviese a creer en sí mismo, en su libre albedrio; necesitaba que Dean dejará atrás la rabia, la idea de que solo era un instrumento de destrucción y entendiera que, siempre, siempre, el amor había sido el verdadero motor de su vida y la única razón detrás de todas las decisiones – buenas o malas – que había tomado.

\- Desde el momento en que te conocí, desde que te saqué del infierno – las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero no había dolor en ellas, ya no más -, conocerte me cambió. Lo que te importa, me importa también. Me importa Sam, Jack, este mundo, por ti. – El fuego dentro de su pecho ardía ahora con fuerza, amenazando con ahogarlo, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, los ojos de Dean brillando con lágrimas que intentaba contener.

\- Tú me cambiaste, Dean. – Ahora que podía decirlo, ahora que podía reconocer al fin lo que significaba la felicidad para él, no podía dejar de sonreír. Se sentía tan libre, tan completo.

\- ¿Por qué parece que es una despedida? – Los ojos de Dean estaban fijos en los suyos y el dolor en ellos hizo tambalear un poco su resolución.

\- Porque lo es. – Su momento de felicidad iba a lastimar a Dean profundamente, lo sabía. Pero era la única forma de salvarlo, de salvarlos a todos, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que encontraría la forma de soportar la pena y seguir peleando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- Te amo. 

Solo decirlo y poder ver en los ojos de Dean, en el temblor de sus labios, que entendía todo lo que significaban esas palabras, bastó para que el fuego en su interior consumiera su espíritu, invocando al Vacío para cumplir su promesa.

A su espalda, Billie rompía el sello que protegía la habitación, mientras el Vacío se abría paso hacía él, a espaldas de Dean. Se le acercó, su mano ensangrentada en su hombro, dejando su huella como en su primer encuentro.

\- Adiós, Dean.

Lo empujó fuera del alcance de Billie y del Vacío, protegiéndolo por última vez. 

Lo observó a través de sus lágrimas, esperando hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, sonriéndole con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir.

Luego de dar un profundo suspiro, se entregó por entero al fuego en su interior, sonriendo.

*-*-*-*

\- No hagas esto Cas. – Dean sentía la sangre golpear en sus oídos. Ese _te amo_ resonando en su cabeza, recorriendo su espina como un escalofrío.

Una sentencia de muerte dicha desde el corazón más puro que jamás había conocido.

\- Cas. – No lo merecía. Él menos que nadie merecía ese sacrificio.

Aunque fueran las palabras que había ansiado escuchar desde, quien sabe cuándo. Las palabras que tuvo que tragarse él mismo, docenas, cientos de veces, porqué era Dean Winchester y Dean Winchester no tenía derecho a poner su propia felicidad por encima de la de los demás.

La mano de Cas sobre su hombro hizo que aquella vieja cicatriz que casi había desaparecido doliera de nuevo. Intentó moverse, pero Cas lo detuvo.

\- Adiós, Dean. – Cayó al suelo, empujado por el ángel, mientras veía entrar a Billie a la habitación. Su mirada buscó la de Cas y su corazón pareció romperse dentro de su pecho al ver la sonrisa de total felicidad en el rostro del ángel que acababa de salvarle la vida, de nuevo.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar, exhalando en un gemido, todo su cuerpo temblando de angustia e impotencia. 

El Vació rodeó a Cas, devorando a Billie mientras llenaba la habitación. No podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, una eternidad contenida en apenas unos segundos.

Antes de que el Vacío lo envolviera por completo, Dean alcanzó a ver la sonrisa en el rostro del ángel, para luego desaparecer y volver de donde había venido, llevándose a Billie con el.

Llevándose a Cas.

Cas.

Cas.

_Cas._

Tomó conciencia de sí mismo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Seguía tirado en el piso, sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que…

Sus manos temblaban cuando sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, cuando sonó de nuevo y lo dejó sonar sin responder, ni ver quien llamaba. Sentía las piernas pesadas como plomo, sus manos no habían dejado de temblar ni un momento.

Tenía la boca seca y le ardían los ojos, y el nudo en su garganta seguía ahí, esperando a la mínima provocación para deshacerse en gritos; gritos que Dean tenía miedo de dejar salir.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Sam. Sam que estaba en una misión para salvar a cuantos pudiera de la venganza de Billie.

Pero Billie ya no existía.

Como Cas.

Dejó caer el teléfono. No podía hablar, no hasta que se deshiciera ese nudo en su garganta, y quizá eso nunca sucedería, porque si lo hacía, no dejaría de gritar jamás.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con sus sollozos, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Cas le había dicho que era el amor, y no el odio y la rabia, el motor de su vida.

Le había dicho que lo amaba y se había ido para siempre, sin esperar su respuesta. 

Y ahora tendría que vivir con esas mismas palabras atoradas para siempre en su garganta.


End file.
